


What It Took

by fanatic_by_definition



Category: Top Gear (US) RPF
Genre: Adam being a badass, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rut being the awesome best friend, Tanner being a worried mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_by_definition/pseuds/fanatic_by_definition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam competes in a Superlight race. Tanner has a mild freakout and a revelation. Rutledge is the awesome best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Took

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in the TGUSA Livejournal comm a few months ago under my username there, shyauthor121. It's an idea that came to me randomly I guess. My tumblr friends probably haven't seen this one yet, so enjoy haha!!

Of all the challenges for Adam to win, he just  _had_  to win this one. It was the only challenge they'd ever had on Top Gear that had a prize Adam hadn't wanted, and of course that had been the prize he'd ended up getting.  
  
He's won the opportunity to compete in a professional Superlight race. And this time, there's no qualifying - he's already in.  
  
Just his luck.  
  
Surprisingly, he isn't the one most worried about it. Tanner, the level-headed, well-established professional racing driver, is secretly freaking out. He'd been nervous when he'd heard that Rutledge was going to race a Superlight, but knowing the kind of driver the Southerner was, he'd had confidence that nothing major would go wrong.  
  
Until something had, and Rut had ended up in the hospital.  
  
And because he knows from frightful experience that Adam isn't exactly as skilled of a driver as Rutledge is, Tanner is more than just a little anxious for this upcoming race.  
  
He even goes so far as to call Adam the night before, to tell him that it's not too late to back out and that no one will think less of him if he does. "It's a big thing," he says emphatically, "and it's not exactly easy to do, either. You saw what happened to Rut when he tried."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Adam replies from the other end of the line. He sighs. "And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared of the whole thing, and I hadn't reconsidered. But I realize now that I'll probably never get the chance to do something like this again, so...I'm gonna do it."  
  
And Tanner knows that when Adam makes up his mind about something, there's no changing it back, so he finally accepts that this is going to happen after all.  
  
Race day comes with the morning. The three of them meet up at the track around noon. Adam departs from the group after a while to get acquainted with his truck, and to change into his racing gear.  
  
It's certainly an uncommon sight, Adam Ferrara in a racing suit. Both intriguing and mildly alarming. Tanner can't help but stare at his friend as he traipses around the pit garage in his new black-and-silver getup, can't help but admire the way it accentuates the older man's broad shoulders and narrow waist. The matching gloves make his large hands seem even larger and more powerful, and the shiny black helmet will complete the whole image once he puts it on. He looks like a real professional.  
  
And  _that_  - that's the alarming part. Because no matter how much Adam looks like he's got the experience, everyone knows he doesn't, including himself. He's an amateur in a professional race; a sheep in wolf's clothing. Basically, he's asking to be eaten alive.  
  
As Tanner watches him familiarize himself with his black Superlight, he feels more helpless than he's ever felt in his life.  
  
Rutledge leaves the garage about twenty minutes before the drivers have to like up in the pit lane and brings the camera crew with him, leaving Tanner alone with Adam and his team of mechanics. The younger man contemplates what he wants to say to his friend for a moment - he's never really been good at pep talks - then abandons the effort and decides to wing it. Forcing a smile onto his face, he makes his way across the garage.  
  
"Hey, buddy," he says cheerfully as he walks up behind Adam and claps him on the shoulder. "How ya feeling?"  
  
The New Yorker takes a deep breath and lets it out with a whoosh, turning to look his friend in the eyes. "Uh, nervous," he replies with an anxious laugh. "Really, really nervous, actually. But I'll be alright. I mean, I got all the fancy gear and stuff, right?" He spreads his arms, showing off his suit to the one person who's been studying it the most since he'd put it on, and grins. "This stuff makes me  _feel_  fast!"  
  
Tanner smiles back and nods, skimming his eyes up and down the length of Adam's body for the umpteenth time in an hour. "Yeah. Makes you look fast, too." His eyes pause at the Velcro collar, which is fastened a little crookedly. "Apart from your collar, that is. Here."  
  
Adam's eyes widen slightly as Tanner takes a step closer to him and reaches up to the collar of his racing suit. With practiced hands, he unfastens and fastens it again, leaving it properly tightened and aligned. "That's better," he says when he's finished, nodding with approval. Then he notices something else. "Wait, wait, wait." Abruptly, he grabs Adam's  right hand and fixes the glove so that the Velcro around the wrist fits snugly against his arm. He does the same thing seconds later with the left hand.  
  
After adjusting and patting and inspecting every piece of gear on Adam's body, Tanner takes a step back and examines his work. The older man truly looks like a seasoned racing driver now, with his suit properly fitted and his helmet - polished almost to the point of glowing - tucked under his right arm. There's a confident smile on his face and a steely glint in his green eyes, and Tanner's not feeling so helpless anymore. He grins, this time for real. "You look ready," he says with another nod. "You feel ready?"  
  
"Definitely," Adam replies without any hesitation.  
  
"Good." The smile fades from Tanner's face then, and he becomes more serious. He meets Adam's gaze head-on and doesn't blink, trying to convey his urgency in this one look. "Now I need you to promise me something."  
  
Adam's smile slowly fades then, too, and he nods. "Anything," he says softly.  
  
"I need you to promise me that...that you're not gonna kill yourself out there." The tone of his voice and the expression on his face clearly show how much Tanner needs to hear this from his friend. "That _cannot_  happen...okay?"  
  
Adam blinks, appearing surprised at the near desperation of this request. "Listen to me, Tanner." He takes a step forward and, setting his helmet down on the back of his Superlight, places his gloved hands on Tanner's shoulders. He meets the younger man's gaze evenly. "I'll be fine. I promise you. Nothing is gonna happen to me."  
  
"You can't promise  _that_." Tanner's voice is quiet and a little frightened. He shakes his head, but maintains eye contact. "Y-You can't promise that some jerk who doesn't care about anything but getting first place isn't gonna barrel into you, or send you spinning into the wall, or-"  
  
" _Tanner_."  
  
The way Adam says his name - firmly, yet softly - causes the stunt driver to stop his rambling. He can feel the beginnings of tears burning behind his eyes now, and he tries to keep them at bay as he looks up at Adam, desperately wanting to hear some more encouraging statements from him. He knows he must look like a frightened young child, lips parted and wide eyes shining, but he doesn't care right now.  
  
Suddenly, Adam's right hand is gently cupping the side of Tanner's face, and the younger man has to resist the urge to lean into the comforting touch. A gloved thumb slowly caresses his cheekbone, and Tanner's eyes fall closed. He sighs as he feels a single tear break free and trail its way down his face.  
  
"I might not be able to promise a whole lot," Adam murmurs, his thumb moving to cast the lone tear aside, "but l can promise you this: I will do whatever it takes to come back to you in one piece. And even if I don't-"  
  
Tanner takes a shuddering breath when he hears this and opens his eyes again to look into Adam's.  
  
"-even if I don't, I'll still be right by your side. Always."  
  
Tanner just stares at this man in front of him - this wonderful, remarkable,  _perfect_  man - and does what he's been wanting to do for a long time.  
  
He doesn't care that they're in a crowded garage, and he doesn't care about the possibility that a Top Gear crew member or two are still hanging around - he takes Adam's face in his hands and leans forward until their mouths collide in a fervent kiss.  
  
For a few terrifying moments, Adam doesn't respond at all, and Tanner starts to panic. He furrows his brow and kisses the other man harder, trying to force a reaction from him.  
  
It works. And just like that, the garage fades into the background, all but forgotten.  
  
Adam's arms wind themselves around Tanner's waist and pull him closer until they're completely pressed against each other, and Tanner responds by flinging his own arms around the New Yorker's neck. Adam tilts his head and parts his lips, inviting Tanner in, and the younger man happily accepts the invitation. He spends quite a while mapping out the inside of Adam's mouth with his tongue, and allows Adam to do the same to his own. It's mesmerizing; it's enchanting; it's...  
  
...it's truly indescribable. That's the only thing Tanner can come up with to adequately describe the feeling that this kiss is stirring up deep within him. It's something he hasn't felt in a very long time; something he'd honestly thought he'd never get the chance to feel again.  
  
Leave it to Adam to prove him wrong.  
  
When the need for oxygen becomes more urgent than the need to play tonsil hockey with each other, the two of them pull back and stare into each other's eyes for several seconds. Tanner's right hand has tangled itself in Adam's dark hair, and Adam's arms are wrapped around the younger man's waist in a vice-like hold. They simply stand there, panting and blinking, until Tanner closes his eyes and touches his forehead to Adam's.  
  
Tightening his grip in the other man's hair, Tanner murmurs breathlessly, "Be careful."  
  
"I will be." Adam moves one hand to the side of Tanner's face and kisses him again, this time slowly and tenderly. So much emotion from both men is poured into that one kiss - worry is met with reassurance; fear with comfort; pride with gratitude. It's practically heart-stopping, and Tanner takes a few moments to just lose himself in it all. He all but melts; if Adam wasn't there, he's not sure he'd be able to stay standing. It's like he needs Adam to survive, as if his whole world revolves around him, and he's the gravity that's keeping Tanner from floating away.  
  
Tanner's felt affection before, but never like this - never has it been so strong, so desperate, so  _fierce_  that it's almost suffocating. And as he memorizes the feeling of Adam's lips moving against his, he knows that he'll never be able to go back from this.  
  
They separate again after about a minute. Adam pulls Tanner flush against him and holds him close, running his fingers slowly through the stunt driver's spiky brunette locks. Tanner holds on tight, not quite trusting his own legs to hold him up.  
  
He nearly collapses anyway, though, when he hears Adam whisper smugly in his ear, "I've always wanted to do that."

~~~~~~~~~

Tanner meets up with Rutledge in the grandstands a few minutes before the race is scheduled to begin, hoping he doesn't still look like a teenager who's spent the last ten minutes making out with someone. He'd combed his hair with his fingers on the way up here to smooth it out, and he can only pray that his lips aren't red and puffy anymore. Adam sure knows how to kiss, he thinks with a blush.  
  
Rutledge looks up when he sees his friend approaching and grind widely. "Hey, man! Where've you been? The race is gonna start any minute!"  
  
"I know," Tanner replies, taking a seat beside his friend. "I just...wished Adam luck and grabbed a snack from the concession stand."  
  
"And y'all didn't bring any back for me? Jerk."  
  
"Oh, shut up. Like you haven't already inhaled five walking tacos."  
  
Their eyes meet then, and they share a laugh.  
  
As they turn their attention back to the track, Tanner feels some of the lingering anxiety that he's still holding onto melt away. Rutledge has always had that effect on him - a calming, comforting effect. He's always got something funny to say or do that'll cheer you up, no matter what kind of day you're having, and Tanner has never felt more grateful for that.  
  
He tries to stay calm as the Superlights emerge from the pits and start lining up behind the start line. There's about ten trucks total; Tanner immediately spots Adam's black one in the second row. He can feel his heart starting to pound and flutter in his chest - not the first time that's happened today - and fear begins to creep back into his system.  _Breathe, Foust,_  he tells himself.  _He promised he'd be careful. Just. Breathe._  Heeding his own advice, he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.  
  
Rutledge hears this and turns to look at Tanner, mild concern showing on his face. "You okay?" he asks, studying the other man's face from behind his glasses.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Tanner insists with a vigorous nod. He forces a smile.  
  
The Southerner continues scrutinizing Tanner's expression for several more seconds, clearly not buying the lie. "You're nervous, aren't you?" he says.  
  
There are two options here: Be tough and lie, or show his soft side and be honest. Tanner debates it in his head until he finally lets out a heavy sigh and slumps his shoulders, revealing just how stressed out he really is. "Yeah, Rut, I'm nervous. Really... _really_  nervous."  
  
"Well, do you trust him?"  
  
This question comes as somewhat of a surprise to Tanner. He blinks at the younger man. "What?"  
  
"Do you trust Adam," Rutledge repeats, "to do the best he can to stay outta danger out there?"  
  
Tanner only has to think for a fraction of a second to answer that. "Yes. Completely."  
  
"Well, then, what're you so worried about? Adam knows his limits, and the limits of his car; he'll be just fine." Rutledge rests a comforting hand on Tanner's knee and looks him in the eye. "Alright?"  
  
Tanner's eyes flick back and forth between Rut's for a moment, and he smiles genuinely for the first time in several hours. The man always manages to put complicated things into simple, easy-to-understand terms, and it makes the stunt driver feel a little better. "Alright."  
  
Satisfied, Rutledge nods once, gives Tanner's knee one last pat, and turns back towards the circuit. "Okay. Now c'mon, pay attention - the race is about to start!"  
  
Sending up one last prayer to whatever deity would listen, Tanner fixes his gaze on the black Superlight and grins a little.  
  
 _Go get 'em, Ferrara._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The race, much to Tanner's relief, passes by uneventfully. There are no crashes, fireballs, or explosions of any kind, which leaves him feeling very relieved indeed.  
  
Oh, and Adam takes second place, adding to his elation considerably.  
  
After the podium ceremonies and the interviews are all over and done with, Tanner and Rutledge meet up with the almost-champion back in the pit garage. He's standing beside his truck, still dressed in his race suit, with a silver medal around his neck and a giant grin plastered on his face. It widens when he sees his two friends heading over to him. "Hey, fellas!" he says cheerfully. "Whaddya think? I kicked bumper out there, didn't I?"  
  
"You sure did, man!" Rut replies, greeting the older man with a firm handshake and a hug. "That was incredible."  
  
"Thanks." Adam flashes him one last quick smile, then turns.  
  
His eyes meet Tanner's immediately. The stunt driver grins, feeling immense pride swell in his heart at the sight of that silver medal resting on Adam's chest. He's never been so proud of anyone.  
  
The two of them slowly walk towards each other, and as soon as they're close enough, they wrap their arms around each other in a tight embrace - Tanner's go around Adam's neck, and Adam's wind up around the younger man's slim waist. Everyone and everything around them fades away, and suddenly it's just the two of them standing there, slowly losing themselves in each other. It's a wonderful, almost surreal feeling, and Tanner never wants to forget it.  
  
Pressing his face into the warmth of Adam's neck, the younger man whispers, "I'm so proud of you," his lips brushing against what he assumes is rather sensitive skin. He nuzzles it gently with his nose, quietly laughing when he feels the other man shiver a little.  
  
"I learned from the best" is the faint reply, breathed ever-so-softly into Tanner's ear. The grip around his waist tightens, and Tanner can't help but melt into Adam just a tiny bit. The New Yorker is the only person who's ever made him actually  _melt_  into a hug, and he can't say he minds. If there's anyone Tanner wants to be held by like this, it's Adam.  
  
"Uh...guys?"  
  
In an instant, Rutledge's confused voice snaps the two of them out of it. They immediately separate, faces blazing red, and try to look anywhere other than their younger friend's face.  
  
"What's goin' on with you two today?" Rutledge continues. "I've never seen Tanner as worried as he was before this race, and Adam - I've only seen you smile like that around the pretty girls we get in the Top Gear studio." He crosses his arms across his chest and looks back and forth between his friends accusingly. "Somethin's up, and I wanna know what."  
  
Tanner shyly shuffles his feet on the grey concrete floor, still not meeting Rut's eyes. "Umm..." He glances over at Adam, who meets his gaze for a brief moment and nods briskly, as if to say, "Tell him." Tanner shakes his head urgently, but Adam silently insists with a pointed nod of his own, and the younger man finally concedes.  
  
Swallowing hard, Tanner looks up at Rutledge and explains. "Well...after you left the garage with the camera crew, Adam and I started talking about the race and stuff. I told him I was nervous, and he said I shouldn't be, and...one thing led to another and before either of us knew it we were making out like a pair of sixteen-year-olds."  
  
"Just for the record," Adam chimes in, " _he_  kissed  _me_. I had no idea what was happening."  
  
"You still went along with it!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Rutledge waves his hands to cut them off. "So lemme get this straight - you two kissed."  
  
"Yep" is the unanimous reply.  
  
"In a pit garage full of mechanics and other strangers."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And...you obviously like each other a lot."  
  
Tanner grins. "Yeah."  
  
"So...are y'all, like, together now?"  
  
Adam and Tanner exchange a glance. They simply stare at each other for a few moments, until a hopeful smile slowly spreads across Adam's face. Tanner feels his heart leap in his chest, and he smiles back. _He wants this, too._  
  
Adam's hand finds Tanner's, and as their fingers interlace, Adam looks back over at Rutledge and nods. "Yeah, we are."  
  
Rutledge's gaze flits back and forth between the two men for a few seconds, and then a huge grin explodes over his face and he laughs. Throwing his hands in the air, he exclaims, "Thank you, Lord! It's about damn  _time_ one of you made a move!"  
  
That is the last thing Adam and Tanner expect to come out of the Christian Southerner's mouth. They turn and look at each other, dumbfounded, and Tanner stammers, "I...we...y-you... _huh_?"  
  
"Oh, come  _on_ ," Rut says exasperatedly. "You've always been really physical with each other, but ever since you flipped that Suzuki Samurai a few months ago, Tanner, Adam's been hovering over you like a frickin' mother hen! And you've been letting him!" He shakes his head incredulously, but there's fondness in his eyes for his friends when he says, "The way you two look at each other all the time, I've been half expecting to catch you undressing each other in the makeup trailer or somethin'. Thank God you finally realized you're perfect for each other."  
  
Tanner's too shocked to form any more words after this, but Adam isn't. After a moment, the New Yorker asks, "So...you're not mad or anything?"  
  
" _Mad?!_  I'm relieved!" Rutledge lets out a hearty laugh and steps forward, enveloping his friends in a massive bear hug. "Congrats, you guys!"  
  
When Tanner gains control over his body again, he wraps a hesitant arm around the younger man's middle and sighs. "Um, thanks, Rut."  
  
"Yeah, pal. Thanks." Adam's hand brushes against Tanner's arm as he hugs Rutledge himself.  
  
The three of them separate then, and chat for a few minutes afterwards. Adam makes Rutledge promise  _not_  to look for him and Tanner undressing each other anywhere, and the Southerner agrees to this, so long as they keep their "funny business" away from where he might accidentally stumble upon them. They shake hands, share a laugh, and split up again - Rutledge leaves the garage to find some snacks, leaving the other two alone once more.  
  
Adam immediately takes advantage of their new solitude and tugs on Tanner's hand, pulling the younger man closer to him. When Tanner looks at him with a smile and one eyebrow raised in an invitation, Adam smirks and accepts it, leaning in and capturing the all-too-tempting mouth with his own. Tanner immediately presses himself against the New Yorker, his hands finding their way into that mess of raven hair, and kisses right back.  
  
When they break apart, Tanner lets out a breathy laugh and meets Adam's gaze. "Well that was more pleasant than I'd thought it would be," he says.  
  
Adam smirks again. "What, that kiss? I thought it was fantastic, myself." Hid hands come to rest on the stunt driver's jean-clad hips.  
  
"No, not that - although it  _was_  pretty spectacular." Tanner shifts closer to the older man and flings his arms leisurely around his neck. "I meant the talk with Rut. He took it pretty well, I think."  
  
"Yeah," Adam replies with a nod. "I half expected him to drag us to the nearest church the minute he found out. Can't believe he actually saw it coming."  
  
"I know! Hell,  _I_  didn't even see it coming!" Tanner exclaims. He pauses. "I mean, not that I wasn't attracted to you before today, I definitely was, I-I just didn't really think I'd practically  _jump_  you like I did."  
  
Adam chuckles softly. "I know what you meant, Raceboy," he says fondly. Humming, he leans down and starts to trail featherlight kisses down the side of Tanner's neck, pausing every few inches to nip gently. "And just for the record, I liked it when you jumped me."  
  
"Really?" comes the breathless reply. Tanner's fingers grasp at Adam's hair again and tug a little.  
  
"Mmhmm." Adam's mouth begins to make its way below the collar of Tanner's Rockstar T-shirt. "I like being...pinned down."  
  
Tanner gasps quietly from the combination of Adam's seductive tone and the feeling of Adam's teeth digging into the sensitive skin where neck and shoulder meet. "You're a slut, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm  _your_  slut."  
  
"...True. I'll remember that."  
  
"I plan on reminding you regularly."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
Adam spends another minute ravishing Tanner's throat and taking great pleasure from the soft noises being drawn from it before saying between kisses, "Ya know, if entering a race is what it took to get you to kiss me, I should do it more often. Maybe I'll try Rallycross next time."  
  
" _No_."


End file.
